Chapter 114
Plasma Weapons is the one-hundred fourteenth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 17 and eighteenth chapter of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Title Notes Plasma Weapons are a more advanced form of Volt Weapons that are fueled by Plasma Textures. Synopsis Ouka Tenjouin fights a dummy Nova and tests the time limit of her Plasma Textures. There is a flashback where she is talking to Gengo, who reveals the Valkyries have the potential to exceed the Pandora with this new power. However, Ouka asks herself why Gengo did not give this power to the Pandora. Atsuko Seiga arrives at West Genetics with the Faylan Generators. Summary In the simulation center, Ouka Tenjouin releases an anion charge and cation charge. Her body glows with a slightly electric current as the bright lines of texture activation cover her body. The dummy Nova she faces releases metallic whips from under its armor. Ouka initiates the attack, but the whip shatters after violently striking her body; Ouka is unscratched. The Nova releases more whips which are deflected by Ouka's enhanced body. When another whip comes for her, Ouka is alerted of "time out." She performs a Tachyon Accel to evade, but her uniform is ripped. Displeased by her limitations, Ouka shuts down the fake Nova. Ouka begins to to think about the day Gengo told her that she and her Valkyrie compatriots could surpass the Pandora for an instant. Gengo admits that over time, Pandora become less human as their Stigmata matures; this can be seen as an evolution that consistently allows them to transcend human limitations, but such an evolution can ultimately be fatal. Valkyries are not subject to this "corruption" because they stay human, but this makes them inferior to Pandora. Therefore, Ouka questions Gengo's previous statement about surpassing the Pandora, and the old man replies that the Valkyries need to be equipped with Plasma Weapons. Gengo explains the nature of Volt Weapons that Valkyries can mimic, but Valkyries, without the fear of corrosion, can use their Stigmata at full power at all times, allowing them to form weapons superior to the Volt Weapons. The same applies to the defenses of Volt Textures. Gengo finishes explaining that all he has to do is add the fourth element of Plasma to cement this superiority, and the Volt Textures will not be called Plasma Textures. These textures and the weapons it forms will boast an output rivaling a Type-S Nova. Ouka agrees to be the first to take on such an evolution in anti-Nova combat. Out of the flashback, Ouka notes the dummy is only sixty percent of a real Type-S's full strength. Even so, she was able to withstand the attack. Ouka believes the time limit is still an issue for such powerful weaponry but she questions why Gengo did not give this upgrade to the Pandora. Outside West Genetics' main campus, Su-Na Lee and Yu-Mi Kim await the passengers within several helicopters. However, there is only one: Atsuko Seiga, who unveils the Faylan Stigmata Generators within the multiple helicopters. Event Notes *Introduction of Plasma Texture, which have been installed in the Valkyries. *Introduction of the Faylan Generators. *West Genetics prepares for a joint training exercise. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters